General Artifacts
The wonders of pre-War technology created an endless supply of strange and powerful devices, some of which have survived to the present day. Some of these artifacts are of immense power and value, while others offer simple utility, convenience, and versatility compared to their post-War equivalents. Bags and Boxes '''Backpack: '''This pre-War backpack is made of tough, water-resistant material. It can carry up to 60 lbs. of gear and grants the wearer a +1 bonus to Strength for the purpose of determining carrying capacity. '''Briefcase: '''A briefcase can carry up to 5 lbs. of gear and features a simple combination lock (Disable Device DC 15). '''Handbag: '''These small purses were valued more for their fashion than their carrying capacity, and can only contain a couple pounds of gear. '''Shoulder Bag: '''These small backpacks can carry up to 8 lbs. of gear. '''Travel Case: '''A travel case is a reinforced metal box with foam inserts to keep whatever is stored inside them from moving around. Travel cases come in 10, 40, and 75 pound capacity. Clothing '''Military Fatigues: '''This set of clothing was issued to soldiers in pre-War militaries. They are durable, comfortable, and rugged, and provide lots of pockets. Some were made in camouflage patterns: woodland, desert, winter (primarily white), urban (gray patterned), and black were common. When worn in an appropriate environment, fatigues grant a +2 equipment bonus on Stealth checks to hide. '''Parka: '''These heavy winter coats were designed to withstand extremely cold temperatures. A parka grants a +2 to Fortitude saves made to resist the effects of cold weather. '''Technician's Coveralls: '''This one-piece jumpsuit zips up the front and features light-reflective strips on the arms, legs, and torso. In addition to being comfortable, the material of the suits blocks out up to mild radiation. '''Utility Belt: '''This durable belt was used by pre-War military, police, and technicians for holding tools and other equipment. A typical utility belt has six to eight small pouches for holding equipment, and military and police models also feature a pistol holster. Electronics '''Camera, Digital: '''Digital cameras store images on data cards plugged into them, and can both take still photographs and record video. A digital camera is powered by a power cell. '''Computer, Laptop: '''Working computers are invaluable to those with the knowledge to use them. A laptop computer is powered by a power pack. '''Datapad: '''These powerful tablet computers can hold a massive amount of data and are comparable in power to a laptop computer in an even more portable package. They are powered by a power pack. '''Induction Charger: '''This small device, no larger than a deck of cards, features a small digital readout, numerous buttons, ports for plugs of all types, and a power cable attached to one end. When connected to a generator or power storage unit, it recharges power cells, packs, beltpacks, and backpacks at a rate of one charge per hour. '''Radio: '''Two-way radios allow for communication over long distances. Basic models have a range of 2 miles, while professional ones have a range of 15 miles. '''Universal Translator: '''This wondrous device consists merely of a small angular box, often with a strap to allow it to be slung over the shoulder or strapped to an arm. It listens to anyone speaking in the area, taking 3d10 minutes to analyze the language spoken. Once the analysis is complete the translator converts any spoken communication into the language in which it was programmed. The translator works on all forms of verbal communication, including "unknown" (post-War) languages. However, each universal translator translates only into one pre-programmed pre-War language. Category:Equipment Category:Artifacts